Sins Of The Father
by Slytherin Rose Weasley
Summary: Draco was always a womaniser. But what happens when he meets Rose Weasley, his son's girlfriend? Sparks fly and Draco finds himself trying to resist the lure of temptation. But can he stay strong?


**A/N: This is going to be a little three shot, focusing on Rose, Draco and Scorpius. It was an annoying little plot bunny that wouldn't let me rest. Anyway I guess I best get on with it and give you the usual disclaimer. As usual I am not JK Rowling and I don't make a single penny from this. I hope you like it.**

Rose loitered in Scorpius' room, waiting for the summons that she knew would come. Her parents had warned her that dating Scorpius Malfoy would be a bad idea, but she hadn't listened. Rose was too headstrong for that and she always insisted on making her own way, not listening to anyone who told her otherwise. Only now it was time to explain to the parents who they were dating, and whilst the Weasleys had accepted Scorpius after a while, she wasn't so sure that she would be accepted by the Malfoys. She was everything that they claimed to despise, and no matter how many times Scorpius said that his family would love her, Rose wasn't too sure.

"Miss Weasley, Master Malfoy will see you now in the drawing room," a small house elf squeaked, tugging at the hem of Rose's skirt. "If you will follow Misty, Misty will show you where the Master is."

Rose nodded, entrusting herself to the small house elf. They looked pretty queer. Rose knew that there were plenty of house elves at Hogwarts, but this was the first one that she'd seen in the flesh. She hadn't imagined that they would be so bat like. The huge ears and wrinkled skin, it was just such an odd combination. And why on earth was it wearing a grubby pillow case? Didn't house elves have clothes? Rose knew that she was rather ignorant, especially as her mother worked to promote the rights of house elves, but magical creatures didn't really interest her on any level.

Far too soon Rose found herself outside the drawing room, and she looked down at the house elf for reassurance. The small creature nodded and pushed open the door, announcing Rose's arrival. The first thing that she noticed was that the room was sumptuously decorated, before she was greeted by an older version of Scorpius. Rose flushed as red as a tomato, hoping that her thoughts would remain private. Hell if Scorpius aged just like his father had then she certainly wouldn't mind hanging onto him for dear life. For Draco Malfoy was still a very trim man, his muscles well defined and he had a full head of hair. His grey eyes glinted mischievously as he took in Rose's dishevelled appearance.

"Ah you must be Rose Weasley, my son has told me so much about you," Draco spoke, and his voice betrayed what a good upbringing he had had. He articulated every word carefully and Rose found herself loving that precision. If only Scorpius could make the same effort. "Please do come in and sit down. Can I get you any refreshments? A cup of tea or coffee perhaps?"

Rose shook her head as she sank into a seat. "Where's Scorpius?" she asked, trying not to sound rude.

"I thought we could have a little time to get to know to each other on our own," Draco replied lightly, as he busied about making a pot of tea. "Are you quite sure I can't get you anything? No? Well then Miss Weasley please do tell me a little about yourself. After all I want to get to know my son's girlfriend."

Rose blushed again; adults never normally took an interest in anything that she had to say. She smiled weakly before describing her love for books and she noted how closely Draco was studying her. Maybe she reminded him of one or both of her parents, as she recalled they had both gone to Hogwarts with Mister Malfoy.

However Rose broke off as Draco leaned forwards, cupping her hands in his. Rose felt a spark, a jolt of electricity pass between the two of them, and she held her boyfriend's father's gaze. It didn't matter how hard she tried, Rose just couldn't pull away. Then he was kissing her, and she was kissing him, kissing Draco like she had never kissed Scorpius, feeling more alive than ever before.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please leave me a little review; they really help me to grow as a writer and I love hearing your feedback.**

**I'm not sure when I'll be back but hopefully it won't be too long.**


End file.
